Pedicures, including the application of toenail polish, are a popular manner for improving the health and cosmetic appearance of feet. Many people spend a significant amount of time and expense on a regular basis cosmetically improving the appearance of their feet by frequenting spas, salons and/or performing in-home pedicures. Once toenail polish is applied, it may take hours for the polish to fully dry. As such, individuals with pedicures often find it difficult to move about, perform various tasks, or even go to bed without damaging recently applied toenail polish. Due to the time and expense of having toenails polished, it is frustrating when recently polished toenails are smudged, smeared or otherwise damaged.
Further, damage to recently polished toenails typically occurs when the polished toenails contact other items. Thus, in addition to damaging the recently polished toenails, the contacted items may also be damaged by the toenail polish, which may be difficult if not impossible to remove from contacted items without damaging the contacted items. For example, if an individual with recently applied toenail polish attempts to go to bed prior to the toenail polish fully drying, the toenail polish as well as any sheets, comforters and/or other bedding that comes in contact with the toenail polish may be damaged.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.